


Father Tag!

by amazingjessisnotonfire



Series: Amelia Howell - the child of a meme. [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, i am still a noob at tagging, i mention that because i know how some people are, one mention of vomit, phil isn't in but he is mentioned a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjessisnotonfire/pseuds/amazingjessisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia does a father tag video on her YouTube channel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father Tag!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for 86 years, soz. It's mostly dialogue. The italicized hashtags are just what would come on the screen if Dan were to edit his kid's video, idk. This is crud.

"Yo, my little Mia-nions!"

"You really need to think of a better greeting." a deadpan voice said off camera.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Do you wanna be in the video or not, old guy?" she threatened.

"Hello internet!" Dan came onto screen, all but jumping onto the bed.

Mia yelped. "Ahh! Find your chill, father." she said, finding her footing as her dad grinned at her.

"So, you all know me. I love to jump on bandwagons. You know...petrification of being myself..."

"Petrifictation isn't a word."

She side-eyed him. "And as you'll probably know, parent tag videos are hot right now. Micah doing one with Tyler and Troye, Tessa with Zoe and Alfie, etc, etc, yadda yadda."

"Don't forget the one that Kellie did with Ross and Holly." Dan chimed in and instantly Mia burst into giggles.

"So _many_ birbs."

"Anywho." she said, revealing a piece of paper and shaking it dramatically and donning a pair of glasses. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Does Philly know you have those?" Mia shrugged.

"Dunno. You should tell your husband to hide his glasses if he doesn't want his step-daughter to snatch them to use asthetically on a youtube video."

Dan stared.

_#imadethiskid_

"Question one!" She turned to look at Dan. "Father of mine. How did you feel when you found out you were going to be a father?"

Dan sighed deeply. "I puked."

"Ahahah- wait." she took in Dan's serious face. "You for real?"

He nodded. "Yup. Your mum told me while I was in the midst of eating a sandwich and I choked on the bite I had in my mouth and-" he motioned puke coming from his mouth with a hand to which Mia shook the paper in disgust. 

"Moving on."

***2.***

"What was I like as a kid?"

Dan rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed dramatically. " _Jesus_."

"You were a handful, lemme say that." he nodded. "Many a time, I caught you climbing on furniture or mimicking Picasso on the walls." Mia grinned proudly. "You actually killed one of Philly's houseplants, blamed it on me and somehow convinced Phil I did it. Still don't know how you managed that one."

"Probably my amazing charm." she leaned over onto his shoulders and batted her lashes at him.

Dan scoffed.

***3.***

"What did you think when I told you I wanted to start making videos?"

"It's not like I could well enough say no and go on about the day."

_#hypocrite_

"But I was kind of scared. You know. There's a lot of negativity out there and even though I can't shield you from it, it's a fatherly instinct to attempt to do so. But you're strong enough to stand up for yourself." Dan ran a hand through Mia's unruly curls. "Just wish you'd tame these dumb things." he commented offhandedly.

***4.***

"What's a weird habit of mine?"

"It's not weird to me, seeing as it's my habit. _Copycat_. But you tap on things nonstop. But in my case I tap with my fingers, you tap your foot. No matter where you're standing or sitting."

"Between you and me, how has Phil not gone insane?"

"I dunno...immunity?"

"Probably."

***5.***

"What's your favorite moment of us together?"

Dan smiled fondly. "You were about a month and a half old and I was laying with you on the couch and I had you on my chest and I was trying to get you to sleep..." he paused to just look at Mia before continuing. "--and you smiled for the first time. And laughed. You giggled at me right before you actually fell asleep." he shrugged. "You had a lot of firsts, but I dunno...that one just sticks with me because it was the one I got to expireence by myself. Your first steps and words were with mroe than one person in the room, but that one...was just special."

Mia blushed, hiding her face with the paper.

***6.***

"If you had to rename your daughter, what would you name her? "

"Susan Four."

"Daniel, _please_."

***7.***

"What's one- _oh, God_ \- what's one thing you know that I think you don't know?" she gave a look of pain.

Dan smirked like that cat that got the canary.

"Well. I remember quite vividly, one night I was sleeping and I heard the front door open and feet going up the stairs. I knew it wasn't my husband seeing as he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead."

Mia's eyes widened comically as she stared at the camera in horror.

"And also, your boyfriend drunk dialed my phone thinking it was your number and told me how much fun you two had had at the club." he raised a brow.

"How come you never-"

Dan shrugged. "I was going to the next morning, but then I realized the hangover you had was punishment enough. And I was right. How many times since then have you drank illegally or snuck out?"

"None."

" _Exactly_."

***8.***

"Where would you like to see me in 10 years?"

"Hopefully living somewhere on your own, you little mooch." he smirked playfully at her expression before continuing seriously. "Happy. Whether it's here or Los Angeles or Sydney or Mars. Whether you're still making videos or at university or knitting for a living." he shrugged. "Just happy."

Mia tackle-hugged him, causing laughs to rupture from both of them.

******

"So, I think that's a good place to end this video for now. Might make one with Philly." she nodded, pointing down. "So, like, comment and subscribe. Remember to share on tumblr, Facebook, with your family or the weird hobo down the street....'cept _don't._ Don't talk to strangers. They might kill you or your pets."

" _Ahem_."

"Oh! Also, you should check out this dude's channel too. I mean, I don't really care for it. But to each their own. Oh, and a dude named AmazingPhil has some _**stellar** _ videos. Their links are down there too!" Mia grinned at Dan's deadpan expression.

"Sayonara for now!" she waved.

 

 

 


End file.
